nuevo amor
by noodle fox
Summary: Sasuke y su equipo llamado Hebi llegan a konoha, Sakura no esta ni allí con su llegada ya no le importa Sasuke desde que los intento matar, a naruto y a ella ; con el tiempo se empieza a hacer de amiga con 1 integrante del grupo hebi.... Suisaku -w-
1. Chapter 1

Hola mi nombre es Sakura haruno, tengo 19 años; Sasuke y su grupo llamado "hebi'' llegaron hoy mismo, no tenia ganas de ir a ver a Sasuke el ya no me interesaba, no después de que nos halla intentado matar a Naruto y a mi, estaba caminando por el bosque de konoha estaba pensando que iba a pasar con migo después de todo había cumplido todas mis metas

Saku: mn.. que haré (inner: podrías ir a ver el grupo de sasuke) " no ¿para que?" ( inner: para no aburrirte y hacer algo) mn.. hag! en eso sakura escucha un ruido una de explosión frente a ella ¿pero que...? mira una silueta muy particular entre los escombros de la explosión pero si el es... uno de los integrantes del equipo de sasuke aquella persona se da cuenta de que alguien lo miraba. El solo se queda mirándola, pero por estar distraído el que lo estaba atacando le pega una patada lo cual hace que el se caiga del árbol del q estaba, sakura noto que el q lo estaba atacando era el akatsuki deidara, sakura va en ayuda a el hebi; después de un rato sakura había acabado con él estaba muy herida y el hebi estaba en el suelo, sakura se acerca a el oye... ¿te encuentras bien?

¿?: si dijo sonriendo y mostrando su gran dentadura que raro q yo recuerde sasuke había acabado con el

saku: m... mi nombre es haruno sakura mucho gusto dijo dándole mano

¿?: el mió es houzuki suigetsu dijo tomándole la mano y atrayéndola con fuerza a lo que logra darle un beso, el sonríe abiertamente de nuevo, y sakura se sonroja y se para furiosa jejeje me ayudas a pararme?

Saku: esta bien lo para, suigetsu se sujeta de ella y empiezan a caminar hacia konoha y... suigetsu? Ya mataron a uchiha itachi?  
sui: no, todavía no sasuke no logra poder matarlo y cobrar su venganza

Saku: entonces todavía sigue vivo  
sui: como muchos mas akatsukis jejeje   
saku: y cuando se marchan?  
sui: q? Ya nos están echando?  
saku: q? No, no es eso  
sui: tu debes ser la compañera de sasuke a sus 12

Saku: se dijo algo triste, lo cual suigetsu quiso hacerla sonreír o al menos hacerla cambiar de humor

Sui: sasuke me había dicho q en konoha había gente extraña pero nunca pensé encontrar una mujer con una gran frentezota al escuchar eso sakura se enoja lo suelta, y por ultimo le patea su cara  
sui: hey! Ahora si no me puedo mover ¿me ayudas?  
saku: ayúdate tu mismo sakura se va a konoha dejando a suigetsu plantado en el árbol, con un gran enojo

mientras ...

tsunade: mn... guía su mirada hacia sus visitantes muy bien sasuke los dejare quedarse en Konoha e incluso en la mansión Uchiha se los quedo mirando Sasuke... ¿no era q hebi era conformado por 4 personas?  
sasuke: ¿hmn? miro atrás suyo y noto que solo se encontraban karin y juugo, al parecer se le había perdido a suigetsu ...  
karin: ese suigetsu a donde se abra metido dijo con un gran enojo la chica de pelo rojizo

mientras tanto en las calles de konoha

ino: Choji deja de comer a si vas a quedar peor de lo que estas dijo reclamándole a su compañero de equipo, mientras el devoraba sin piedad los alimentos que se encontraban adelante suyo  
Shika: Ino no molestes el sabrá lo que hará dijo Shikamaru fumándose un cigarro además el es el que va a pagar  
Cho: no molestes ino, preocúpate tu de tu figura y yo de la mía dijo al fin terminándose su octavo plato   
ino: todavía no puedo creer q seas parte de mi equipo dirigió su miada hacia a fuera pero no planeo encontrarse con sakura y un hermoso acompañante a su lado oigan miren se dirigió a su equipo sakura encontró a alguien, pero ella ya lo daño ¡jaja!  
shika: ese es compañero de sasuke, es de hebi me pregunto ¿que estará haciendo con ella?  
ino: jnjn yo me pregunto lo mismo vamos para allá y tal como lo sugirió ino, su equipo se dirigió a sakura y su acompañante, el hebi  
saku: gr... no sabes cuanto pesas dijo la pelirosa  
sui: jeje podría caminar un poco mejor si un monstruo de frente gigante no me hubiera atacado dijo esbozando una gigantesca sonrisa, Sakura empezó a levantar su puño para dejar inconciente en el piso a Suigetsu, cuando de la nada aparecen el equipo 10  
ino: hola frentona le dijo a su amiga y rival del amor  
saku: hola ino cerda  
sui: jajaja frentona se empezó a reír lo q causo q sakura se empiece a enojar mas Sakura  
shika/Cho: hola sakura  
saku: hola chicos se dirigió a Choji y a Shikamaru  
ino: Sakura por que no nos presentas a tu nuevo amiguito se dirigía a suigetsu mientras posaba y guiñaba  
saku: ¿este? No es mi amigo, incluso nos acabamos de presentar  
ino: ¿ a si? tomo una mirada picara y ¿por qué están tan sudorosos, y sus ropas tan rasgadas?, jajajaja Sakura no me digas que tu y el... ¡¡jajajaja!! ino reía como loca, mientras que Sakura se encontraba furiosa y a la vez sonrojada por el comentario de su amiga  
saku: gr.. ino cerda tu eres a la única q conozco que lo haría con alguien aun que no lo conociera dijo la chica furiosa mientras miraba hacia su lado intentando ocultar su sonrojo, mientas los otros tenían sus miradas típicas, Shikamaru con su mirada nada me importa, Choji comía de su bolsa de patatas fritas, y suigetsu sonreía abiertamente por la discusión de ino y sakura  
sui: mi nombre es Houzuki Suigetsu se presento el acompañante de Sakura  
ino: el mió es Yamanaka Ino  
Shika: Io soy Nara Shikamaru  
Cho: Akimichi Choji dijo terminándose su bolsa Suigetsu miraba gracioso esa escena  
Saku: vamonos Suigetsu dijo aún sonrojada por lo de antes  
sui: jnjnjnjn vamos

mientras

sasu: Karin ¿donde esta Suigetsu? pregunto el portador del Sharingan a la pelirroja, sin mirarla  
karin: hag... como si yo fuese su niñera dijo algo ofendida  
juugo: dijo que saldría a dar un paseo dijo juugo sin despegar su mirada de los pájaros de afuera según el nos alcanzaría antes de hablar con la Hokage  
sasu: me pregunto donde abra quedado  
tsu: Sasuke ¿es ese? ¿El que viene con Sakura? pregunto la Hokage mirando desde la ventana del edificio, a una parejita que se acercaba a el Hospital de Konoha; Sasuke se acerca a la ventana, se quedo mirando algo enojado esa escena  
Sasu: Si, el es


	2. Chapter 2

segundo capitulo

tsu: -mirando la escena- pensando nunca había visto asi a Sakura, solo se ha puesto asi de alegre con Naruto -sonríe-

_**-------------**_en la aldea de la Arena --------------

-Una joven se retorcía en su cama, al pacer tenia una pesadilla sudaba, parecía estar sufriendo-

en los sueños de la joven

¿?1: suéltame maldito Uchiha - la pobre estaba atada a un poste intentaba soltarse -

¿?2; cierra tu boca -se acerca, para poder quedar cara a cara - he venido para lo que te dije la ultima ves que nos vimos temari-san- se acerca a su boca y la empieza a besar-

temari: -despertando - ¡¡¡AAAAA!!!, ¿qué? Fue unsimple sueño, mierda estoy teniendo este sueño hace 2 semanas...

¿?: Temari, Temari ¿te encuentras bien?

Tema: ¿ha? Si estoy bien, Kankuro

Kan: hmp, y ¿por que ese grito?-le pregunto a su hermana -

Tema: por que soñé con tigo, probando te mis faldas - se burlo su hermana -

Kan: ¡oye!, solo lo hice una vez cuando me estaba muriendo de calor

Tema: si lo recuerdo, jajaja… y rompiste mi falda favorita-

kan: si..., se me veía tan bien y combinaba con mi polera naranja y tus zapatos… ag... ¿qué cosas digo? Temari me estas lavando el cerebro

Tema: ¿yo?, no ¿cómo lo haría? Si no hay nada que lavar

Kan: hey es mejor que te levantes de hay que ir ha konoha

Tema: ¿ha si? Y ¿por que?

Kan: -alejándose - No se, es cosa de nuestro Hermano

Tema: ¿y no se te ocurrió preguntarle? - no hubo respuesta su hermano se había ido - ¡por lo menos pudiste despedirte! -se levanta de su cama y se dirige al armario y empieza a tirar la ropa a su cama, se viste, ordena su pieza y se dirige a el cuarto del Kazekage

------------- en el palacio Uchiha --------------

karin: ag.. por favor déjenos solos - Karin estabaarrodillada frente a Juugo y Suigetsu -

Sui: ¡no!, Además no tenemos nada mas que hacer, que quedarnos aquí ha aburrirnos - mira por la ventana y ve a Sakura cargada con bolsas -m... cambie de idea ¡adios!

Sasu: ¿Donde vas, Suigetsu? - Pregunta el menor de los Uchihas -

Sui: Ha... ha tomar aire ¡adios! - sale corriendo hacia la puerta -

Ka: jaja… uno menos solo falta el amante de los animales -se da vuelta y se queda mirando a juugo -

Juu: … alégate

----------- con Sakura ------------

Saku: esto pesa -se empezó a quejarse la kunoichi, que traía 5 bolsas llenas de Sake - no puedo creer que mi maestra beba tanto

¿?1/¿?2: ¡Sakurachan! -ambos se miran - ¿quien eres tú?-se preguntaron

Saku: ¿he?, suigetsusan, leesan ¿qué sucede?

sui/lee: ¿quien es él?

saku: …, ¿me ayudan a cargar las bolsas?

lee: esta bien mi flor de cerezo -dejo acercándose a sakura -

sui: ¿ha? -pensando- ¿su flor de cerezo?, ¡¿su flor de cerezo?!

¿?: ¡lee!, ¡lee! Gaisensei nos esta llamando

lee: esta bien tenten, y tu -se dirigía a suigetsu- si le tocas 1 pelo a Sakurachan te mato -se va junto con tenten -

sui: huy, si te mato -empezó a imitar a lee - ¡ja! ¿Que se cree?

Saku: … suigetsusan me ayudas

sui: ¿umn? -se da vuelta y le sonríe abiertamente a Sakura - si me das un beso, jnjn

saku: ¿he?, ¿qué? ¡no! -Sakura recoge las bolsas y empieza a caminar hacia la pieza de Tsunade-

sui: hay, ¿vamos? Yo lo cargo -empieza a caminar al lado de Sakura y le quita las bolsas y sale corriendo- jajaja

Saku: hey, Suigetsu -Sakura sale corriendo de tras de Suigetsu -

------------ con Tsunade -------------

Tsu: ¡¡Shizune!!, hip

shi: -entra corriendo - ¿que sucede Tsunadesama?

Tsu: ¿dónde se encuentra? ¡hip! ¿Sakura con mis botellas de Sake?

Shi: no se, ya debería estar Haki -dos chicos entran agitados y riéndose -

Tsu: Sakura, ¡Hip! ¿Donde esta el Sake?

Sui: Haki esta -le pasa una bolsa -

Tsu: ¿¡QUE!?, ¡Hip! Haruno Sakura te pedí ir a buscar 5 bolsas ¡Hip! No una

Saku: ¿ha?, si es que …

Tsu: … no importa, pueden irse ¡Hip!

-ambos salen de la habitación de la Hokage-

Saku: ha... corres rápido, ¿he? -dijo jadeando-

Sui: si, jnjn oye la botella en esa bolsa… - empezó a decir llamando la atención de la chica-

Saku: ¿que paso?

sui: se me rompió, cuando te tiraste encima mió -dijo mostrando su gran dentadura -

Saku: ¡¿qué?!

Tsu: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ Sakura!!!!!!!!!!! -grito la Hokage desde su Habitación -

saku: ¡ha!, ¡corre! - lo toma de la mano lo cual hace que suigetsu se sonroje y salen corriendo-

Sui: ¿te voy a dejar a tu casa?, ya se esta oscureciendo -se ofreció el chico, sonriéndole -

Saku: mn..., depende

Sui: ¿depende?, y ¿de que? -le pregunto el chico algo confuso -  
Saku: si sabes como devolverte a la casa Uchiha -pregunto la chica divertida, mientras el chico Asia muecas extrañas- ¿debo tomar eso como un si o un no?

Sui: con un no 

Saku: jajaja eres divertido -llegaron a la mancón Uchiha -

Sui: señorita se reverencia gracias por traerme le da un beso en la mano

Saku: jajaja, que te valla bien suigetsu se empieza a alejar

Sui: recordando ¡ha!, ¡Sakura espera! sakura se detiene y se da media vuelta, Suigetsu se acerca corriendo

Saku: ¿qué sucede Suigetsu? suigetsu para frente a ella. Se acerca a

su boca y la besa; Sakura se sorprende

Sui: me lo debías, ahora si, adios Sakurachan sale corriendo y entra en la mansión Uchiha 

Saku: yo... se sonroja notablemente a..adios se da media vuelta para irse

------------------Con Temari---------------

Temari y sus hermanos se dirigían a Konoha, Gaara tenia que discutir con la Hokage pues le debía mas de medio millón de pesos, pues Gaara siempre apuesta contra Tsunade, y ella nunca pago y asi se le fue acumulando la plata

Gaa: esa anciana me las va a pagar por las buenas o por las malas dejo enfurecido, mientras saltaba de rama en rama

Tema: ¿cual es tu problema con la pobre Hokagesama?, ¿podrías dejarla en paz? ella intentaba de apresurar el paso, porque su querido hermanito quería llegar lo mas rápido posible

Gaa: ¡ella me debe mas de medio millón desde hace mas de 2 años, ¿y quieres que me calme?! se detiene y se da vuelta para esperar a sus hermanos

Tema: yo nunca te dije que te calmaras, solo que la dejes en paz Kankuro y Temari se detuvieron

Kankuro: oye ella tiene que pagar, por que Gaara me prometió la mitad de ese medio millón 

Tema: se le acerca al oído de Gaara y le susurra ¿en cerio?

Gaa: no ¬¬

Tema: ja ja ja ja ja ja no me sorprendería que no se lo dieras

Kaku; ¿dar que a quien?

Mientras los hermanos hablaban y discutían, alguien los observaba con su mirada fría, la persona notaba todos los movimientos de la chica 

Ita: serás mía...

------------- con Hinata ------------

La chica se encontraba en su cuatro echada en su cama, leyendo una revista que recibía cada mes, hasta que escucho un ruido raro que provenía de la ventana, la chica se sorprendió lanzando un grito, se sentó en su cama esperando que solo fuera una rama

Hina: ¿quien... quien anda hai? la chica toma un shuriken y se pone en posición de ataque; lentamente la ventana se empieza a abrir y aparece un rubio todo sonriente 

Naru: soy yo dijo entrando a la habitación de la chica _  
_

Hina: ¿Na..NarutoKun, pero que haces aquí, subiste 3 pisos por la pared? el chico le tapo la boca y se acerco a su cara y le dijo

Naru: He.. bueno.. esto... io..., Hinata'chan' Hinata se sorprendió quisiera preguntarte si tu... ¿quisieras ser mi novia? Hinata abrió sus ojos, hasta que no pudo mas

Hina: esto... no se..Naruto yo... 

naru: algo triste ha bueno si no quieres, yo entenderé el se acercaba a la ventana, hasta que algo o alguien lo para

Hina: Naruto yo... si quiero ser tu novia 

Naru: ¿e.. enserio?

Hina: Naruto kun yo he estado enamorada de ti desde que teníamos 9 años Naruto se empezó ha acercar a la boca de la joven

Hiashi: ¿Hinata, te encuentras bien? empezó ha hablar tras la puerta

Hina: nerviosa Pa... papá, yo... si me encuentro bien jejeje se aleja de Naruto

Hia: voy a entrar

Hina: no.. espera empuja a Naruto por la ventana 

Naruto: ¡AUCH!

Hina: lo siento Narutokun

Hia: ¿a quien le dijiste eso? dijo su padre ya dentro de la pieza de Hinata 

Hina: yo se lo dije a... Puchi tomo un león de peluche si, si es que lo deje encerrado todo el día

Hia: hum.. esta bien solo me quería asegurar que nada malo ocurriera se va y cierra la puerta tras el

Hina: uf... suspiro, y se dio vuelta para ver afuera de la ventana Narutokun ¿te encuentras bien?

Naru: s..si jejeje

Hina : lo siento U

Naru: no importa


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola yo soy NoodleFox y quisiera agradecerles a todos los que me han dejado reviews y a los que han pasado a leerlo y no me han dejado review xD.  
Bueno aquí esta el 3er capitulo de 'nuevo amor'  
**

-¿enserio?- dijo Hinata algo preocupada

-Si, no te preocupes- Se para y se despide con la mano- Adios!-

-A..adios - dice la chica en un susurro

-- se da media vuelta y se marcha

Hinata se queda mirando a Naruto, mientras se alegaba

-Kyaaa..- dijo emocionada, tomo a Puchi y se tiro a la cama -soy... la novia de Naruto-kun

-----------------------------------------------------------

Con Sakura

Sakura estaba recién entrando a su casa, se fue directo a su pieza y se recostó en su cama

pensando -Suigetsu... me beso..., ¿me estaré enamorando? -dejo de pensar - no... ¿o si? -

Estuvo pensando hasta la una de la madrugada, después de eso se quedo dormida sumida en sus sueños 

-----------------------------------------------------------

Al otro día...

En las afueras de konoha...

Temari se despertó, con el sol que le llegaba directo a la cara, se paro y vio a sus hermanos estaban acostadas de una forma... extraña

Kankuro estaba apoyado a un árbol con la boca abierta, donde se había una ardilla acomodándose; Gaara después de que le extrajeron el Sukaku, había vuelto a dormir y hay se encontraba... arriba de el árbol en el cual estaba apoyado Kankuro en una frágil rama, la cual al parecer se romperá en un rato mas -

pensando- m... esa rama se va a carera en un rato mas -dejando de pensar - ojala este aquí para burlarme de él, jnjnjn -se dirigía al lago, para poder ir a beber agua

Fue al lago, y al llegar sintió una presencia pero simplemente la ignoro. Se agacho para poder tomar agua, alguien se paro atrás de ella y se le acerca asta su oído

-Hola - Temari se estremeció con ese susurro, parecía que le estuviera susurrando por que quería verla asi

Se da vuelta, se para y se alega -Uchiha... pero que haces aquí primero me molestas en mis sueños y ahora vienes en persona, ¿que quieres de mi? -estaba mas que alterada

-jnjn... bueno... ya te lo he dicho en tus sueños -se acerco a ella - he venido por lo que te dije la ultima ves q nos vimos... -se empezó acercar a su boca, pero temari se aparta

-¿que ultima vez?, ¡esta es la 1era ves que te veo en persona!-

- jnjnjn... parece que se te olvido ¿cierto?, voy a dejar que lo recuerdes, ahora me voy, pero no creas que va a ser la ultima vez que nos veamos -el Uchiha mayor se marcho, temari se quedo hay mirando un rato, y luego se dirigió donde sus hermanos y se encontraban en sus lugares 

- ag -Kankuro se despertó y ardilla sale corriendo. Y el empieza a escupir, y a toser -cof, cof ardilla estupida 

Temari intenta aguantar la risa, pero sin éxito- ¡jajajajajajajaja! - empieza a derramar lagrimas de la risa Kankuro la mira algo enojado, pero con tanto escándalo Gaara se despierta y se sienta en la rama y dice

-Al parecer ya se despertaron, nos vamos aho... -la rama se cae con Gaara y todo, Temari se tira al piso a reír -

- Sabia que eso iba a ocurrir, jajaja -Gaara se para y la mira a Temari de mala manera -

---------------------- Con Sakura --------------------

Despertó con una gran jaqueca, se levanto de su cama, se vistió y bajo

TOCK, TOCK (tocan la puerta x3)

Sakura se dirige a la puerta para abrirla y se encuentra con Naruto

-Naruto que... sorpresa ¿qué se te ofrece? - dice Sakura

-¿puedo pasar?-

- pues claro, pasa -Naruto entra y se sienta en el sofá y ella también - y.. bien ¿qué sucede Naruto? -

- hay... bueno.. esto... yo... -Naruto se notaba como Hinata a sus 12 años cuando le hablaba a Naruto - Hinata y yo... bueno... etto... -

- Naruto, lo único que te he entendido hasta ahora fue el, hay bueno, ¿¿me puedes decir q te pasa?? - Naruto respiro hondo-

- HINATAYYOESTAMOSSALIENDOJUNTOS - Naruto grito y lo dijo tan rápido que Sakura no había entendido nada

- ahora por favor dilo lento y despacio - Dijo Sakura algo enojada

Naruto respiro hondo - Hinata y yo... estamos saliendo juntos -Naruto miro a Sakura que se había quedado helada

-¡KYA, por fin, estuve esperando este momento por años!, ¿Desde cuando lo son? -Naruto recobro su gran sonrisa y le dijo a Sakura

- ayer en la noche, te lo hubiera dicho antes pero no te encontré en casa, ¿que paso Sakurachan? -

Sakura recordó el beso con Suigetsu y se sonrojó - em.. bueno.. fui a comprar cosas para mi casa, ya sabes comida y cosas asi -Naruto notó que Sakura estaba muy nerviosa y no paso por desapercibido que estaba totalmente roja

- dime la verdad Sakura ¬¬ - Sakura empezó a jugar con sus dedos y negó con la cabeza -¿qué estuviste haciendo anoche Sakura?-

- Naruto para, te pacerse a mi papá -

- soy tu hermano mayor, ¿que quieres que haga? - Sakura se paro de el sillón y miro a Naruto con furia __

- Nada, no hice nada solo fui ha hacerle una entrega aTsunadesama -Sakura se volvió a sentar con los brazos cruzados

- ¬¬ esta bien, pero no creas que esta conversación termina aquí -Sakura le pega fuertemente en la cabeza, lo que le crea a Naruto un Chichón - lo..lo siento, mejor dicho esto acaba de terminar -

-Mas te vale Naruto -

------------- En la casa de los Uchihas -----------

Suigetsu roncaba, mientras Karin se tapaba los oídos

- gr.. ¡CALLATE IDIOTA! -Karin le grita, Suigetsu se despierta -

-¿que sucede con tigo? yo no te ando alegando que gastas tu plata en cosas para verte bien, si ya sabemos que esas cosas no hacen milagros - Karin se acercaba a Suigetsu con su puño en alto, pero aparece Sasuke y la detiene - valla asta que apareces Sasuke

-Sa.. Sasukekun -dice Karin algo asombrada-

- Suigetsu tengo que hablar con tigo -dice el Uchiha menor miro a Karin y a juugo que se encontraba en la ventana -a solas..-

-esta bien -se para y sale por la puerta

- tranquilos, no diré nada - Karin se sienta y mira a ambos

- vete zanahoria - Karin se para enfurecida

- vete Karin - dice Sasuke

-pero...- 

-¡ahora! -Karin se para y sale por la puerta, cerrando la puerta tras ella

-m... escuchemos - Karin se pone tras la puerta a escuchar

---- con Suigetsu y Sasuke ----

- ¿Suigetsu, dónde estuviste anoche? -Pregunto el Uchiha menor

- Con Sakura, ¿atún problema? - dijo el Houzuki

- no quiero que vuelvas a andar con ella -Suigetsu se para de su cama

-¿por que?, acaso... ¿te gusta? -Sasuke se sonroja **(n/a: WTF!?)**

-¡NO, POR SU PUESTO QUE NO! -Dice Sasuke -

--- detrás de la puerta ---

-¿QUÉ?, ¡Sasuke y ese odioso de Suigetsu, están por esa peli rosa! - Juugo se paseaba por ese pasillo y notó que Karin estaba oyendo de tras de la puerta -

-¡Karin! ¿qué estas haciendo? -dice poniendo su oreja en la puerta -

- al parecer, lo mismo que tu

--- con Suigetsu y Suigetsu ---

- entonces ¿por que con me dejas estar con ella? - Sasuke se da media vuelta

- por que vives en mi casa, y por que yo digo que no - dice el Uchiha

- ¿a si?, pues... -Sasuke tomo mucha atención a lo que iba a decir el Houzuki - le diré a mi mamá -caída estilo anime para Sasuke, y Karin y Juugo que se encontraban tras la puerta escuchando

- idiota -abre la puerta y caen dentro de la habitación, Karin y Juugo se paran rápidamente

- Karin, ¿ que te dije de no espiar? - dice Juugo

- ¬¬ ...- 

**Contestaciones a reviews ******

0o.sakura.o0 xD Si, yo también quiero un suigetsu w , gracias por leerlo y dejarme un review saku-chan   
bye!  
**neko-chan-bere **No te preocupes, solo va a haber un poco de Itatema, que bien que te guste mi Fic Neko-chan  
Adios!  
**sabakunosakura182 **Gracias por tu review n.n, si la pareja Itatema es linda, muchas muchas gracias por tu review  
Bye!  
**Kathy Uchiha **Si -w- hice este fic porque hay muy pocos suisaku y a mi me encanta asi que subí mi fic y ojala alguien mas escriba un suisaku


	4. Novios cuando permiti eso!

_**HE VUELTO! No lloren más por mi! O mas bien por los fic's e_e Lamento en verdad la taaaaaaan larga espera pero... es que.. me ataco una lata tremenda.. y un gran blokeo de escritora _ fue horrible. Pero bueno :3 espero que sigan comentando. LOS AMO *--*.**_

_**aquí llegaaa..... el 4to capitulo de... 'Nuevo amor'~**_El Uchiha menor caminaba por las calles de Konoha con un aura amenazadora para todos los que caminaban cerca de él, se encontraba pensando en lo que dijo el chico pez. Por su puesto que era una tonteria que pensara en eso, pero ¿por que no dejaba de recordar eso?.  
Sumido en sus pensamientos el Uchiha no savia donde iva pero savia quien estaba a cargo de su destino, sus piernas, ya que era lo único con ciente en ese momento.  
De repente choca este y despierta instantáneamente al escuchar la voz de la persona con la que avía chocado.  
-G..Gomenasai- dijo una chica pelirosa sobandose la cabeza donde se avía pegado con el chico.  
-Sakura...- La chica levanta su mirada y ve al menor de los Uchihas.  
-Sasuke... - dijo atónita la chica mirando lo, a los segundos recobra su cordura y pone un semblante serio- oh, Hola Sasuke, perdoname -ase una pequeña reverencia y continua su camino, es decir, si esque el Uchiha la hubiese dejado seguir su camino. Este la tenia tomada de la muñeca, la chica se voltea hacia el y se queda mirando sus ojos negros como el vacío. El chico nota eso lo cual ase que sus mejillas tomen un rojo carmezi.  
- Es un gusto volver a verte Sakura-_chan_ – el chico le dedica una cálida sonoriza a la chica lo cual ase que esta se sonroje completamente, sin mencionar que esta vez agrego el "chan" a su nombre. El chico la suelta, se pone frente de ella y este le besa la frente, inmediatamente luego de eso se marcha.

-...- la chica se avía quedado atónita, lo único que reaccionaba en su cabeza era una voz que le decía "inner: muévete idiota, a él ya lo dejaste atrás tienes mejores cosas en que pensar!" la joven despierta de su trance y siguió su camino, aunque la cara de sorprendida no se lo quitaba nadie.

---Con Karin y Juugo---

-Es increíble que me ayas humillado frente a Sasuke- grita con un gran tono de molestia la pelirroja.  
-Tu estabas espiando- le responde el chico  
-Tu igual estabas allí con migo escuchando lo que decían!!- Gritaba con mas fuerza, y antes de que dijiera algo más el chico la calla, colocando su mano en su boca.  
-Si, eso puede ser cierto, pero tu estabas allí primero lo cual ase que mayormente tu tengas la culpa- El chico la suelta y nota como toma aire para volver a hablar, y antes que sucediera esa pesadilla le tapa la boca nuevamente- No, silencio si es verdad.

La chica trata de soltarse de el pero este no le deja, ya que si la suelta empezaría el griterío y con el día tan hermoso, oírla seria una pesadilla.

---Con Suigetsu---

El alvino se encontraba caminando por la calle tranquilamente hasta que un chillido interrumpe su tranquilidad.

-¡Hey tu!- La persona dueña de esa voz se acercaba hacia él.  
-Hai, Dios, no puede ser.- se da media vuelta y nota como Lee se le acercaba con cara de molesto.-¿y ahora que quieres?  
-Quiero que te alejes de mi sakurita- se nota como las mejillas del chico se tornaba rosa- Ella es una flor de cerezo tan perfecta y hermosa, y no merece hablar o estar con una cosa como tú- El chico le manda una mirada de odio a Suigetsu.  
-Ja! Tuya?!- con un gran tono celoso- ¿Que as echo tu como para poder decir eso?.  
-Eh permanecido con ella mucho tiempo, por lo cual me conoce más!-  
-Claro, y por eso ella esta detrás de ti.- ríe irónicamente.

Sakura, que se estaba paseando por ahí escucha el bullicio que asían los dos.  
-Suigetsu! Lee-san!- Ambos paran de pelear al escuchar la melodiosa voz de la chica que se aproximaba a ellos.  
-Sakura!- Dicen al mismo tiempo, lo cual produce que ambos se miren de mala manera.  
-Como estas hoy mi bella flor de cerezo?- se acerca a ella mientras se arrodilla en el piso y toma su mano.  
-Parate Lee Lee- La chica se abochorna al ver tal acto.  
Suigetsu en cambio toma a Lee y lo lanza hacia atrás para el poder saludar a la chica.  
-Hola fea- El alvino le sonrrie a la chica. (N/A: como Sai xDD). Y por supuesto esto ase que la chica se enoje y lo mande a volar.-que?! Y ahora que hice?!.- La chica lo ignora y sigue caminando, Suigetsu adolorido se para y va detrás de ella.

-Te despertaste de buen humor ¿he?- dice sonriendo el alvino, sin embargo Sakura lo ignoraba.-Me estas ignorando?- Muestra mas sus afilados dientes.  
-Por supuesto que te esta ignorando- llega un rubio ojos azules junto una peliazul muy sonrojada.-Hola Sakura-chan- sonrrie abiertamente el chico, hasta que mira al alvino detrás de ella- hmn.. Naruto Uzumaki y ella es Hinata Hyuga-  
-Ho..hola- sonrrie la acompañante del Uzumaki. Suigetsu se quedo mirando la pareja.

Suigetsu Houzuki, tu eres el que estaba en el equipo con Sasuke antes que los dejasen abandonados- El rubio acertó con la cabeza y se quedo mirando "seriamente" a la pareja y con un tono pícaro les pregunto.  
-Ustedes están juntos? - sonrrie piacaramente, mientras Hinata reía,  
-¿QUE?- Grita Sakura.  
-Claro que si- responde Suigetsu mientras toma a su "novia" de la cintura y la atrae hacia él.  
-N...- la chica fue callada por Suigetsu al taparle la boca.  
-Por supuesto amor- besa su frente y sonrrie mostrando su .  
-ahja! Savia que algo te avía ocurrido Neechan! Con que era esto, no? -mira a Suigetsu. - mas te vale cuidarla, escuchaste? ¬ ¬ -  
-Si señor!- Dice el alvino como militar.  
-Bueno, voy a ir a una cena con... -mira a Hinata y ambos se sonrrojan- mi novia... -le sonrrie tiernamente- cuidense.. adios.- ambos se alejan dejando a la "pareja" sola.  
El ambiente era muy tenso, por que se encontraba un moreno escuchando lo que avia pasado, salian llamas tanto de sus ojos como detras de él. La gente que pasaba a su lado se asustaba y alejaba de allí.  
-Esto no puede estar peor- El Uchiha se larga de ahi antes de que se abalance sobre el alvino.

Mientras tanto con la nueva pareja...

-Se la creyeron- El alvino empezó a reír, la chica como aún no podía hablar por la mano de Suigetsu , ella le muerde la mano.  
-Hey! Oye cuidado!- quita rápidamente su mano.  
-Como es eso? Desde cuando estamos juntos?- dice una enojada Sakura  
-Pues desde que se lo dije a Naruto- pone sus manos detras de su cabeza mientras le sonrria tiernamente, lo cual ocasiona que se sonroje la joven- por si acaso quien es él?.  
-Mi "hermano" mayor- este mira los ojos jade de la joven y la chica sonrojada la desvía. El chico capta eso y toma ventaja de eso.  
-Hey! Mira! Una rebaja en una tienda... de esas que te gustan!-El chico invento cualquier cosa para que la niña se distrajera.  
-Enserio?!- mira asía al lado y nota que la tienda está serrada- Mentira, esta cerrada- mira al chico - Ment... - El chico avía acercado su cara, Sakura sentía la presencia de Suigetsu muy cerca, sus narices chocaban. La joven trataba de terminar la frase pero no podía sacar la voz, lo único que asía era mirar los ojos del apuesto alvino-eh.. he... - El chico empieza a reír al saber lo que su cercanía le provocaba, sonrrie abiertamente y se acerca más a ella asta que sus labios se rozan, mientras mas cerca de ella estaba su corazón mas se aceleraba. Se le hacia divertido, finalmente la toma de la cintura y la acerca a él.  
-Es divertido acerté esto- dice en un simple susurro que la chica no paso por alto.  
-Eres.. un grandisimo i...-fue callada por el beso de Suigetsu, ella no savia como reacciona lo empezo a empujar de a poco.., pero al final se rindió, rodeo su cuello con sus brazos y correspondió el beso. Al rato se separan por falta de aire... se quedan mirando uno al otro. El chico le sonrrie y le dice.  
-Me voy, se ase tarde- se acerca a ella y besa su frente, luego se arrodilla, toma su mano y la besa- Adiós Fea- Sale corriendo antes de que la joven reaccionase.  
-A.. Adiós..- se queda parada y sin poder moverse.

Mientras, en las sombras se escuchaba la chillona risa de una chica con pelo rojo.  
-Ahora si.. tengo la prueba de que pasa algo entre ellos dos...- Karin se encontraba mirando su teléfono celular el cual contenía la foto de la nueva pareja que se encontraba besándose apasionadamente – Cuando calme a Sasuke el podrá notar que estoy para el siempre- la chica empieza a reír (gritar) malvadamente, mientras toda la gente que pasaba a su lado se asustaba.

Hai dios...

_**Y eso fue :3 (no ando con inspiracion no me maten D:)  
Karina Natsumi: :3 awww gracias  
xsakura: Yo amo esta pareja :D es mi favoriiiiiita *--* :3  
jesica-haruzichia: :3... que Kakashi este celoso? e_e... no tendii  
bebuchi: D: no lo deje asta ahi :3 mira.. espero que te guste TTwTT  
chik-love-style: obvio que ese sera el fina pos xD :3 por que cres que es un Suisaku?  
Sakura-chan-haruno: ahii ;__; gracias se nota que leen lo que escribo.. gracias  
: Espero que ahora estes bien D:!!! TT_TT Dios Gracias los amo! Lo lees aunque estes muriciendo de fiebre ;__;!  
diaru: Pero si ya ahi cachado cuando Sakura hablaba con Sasuke, se ponia nerviosa.. y lo mismo con Naruto :D si todo bn.. pero tratare de aserlo mas real 3 gracias por tu opinion me ayuda muchio :3  
Kathy_Uchiha: Pues mandame la pag D: TT__TT mientras mas suisaku aya en el mundo mas inspiracion me daaa :3 gracias por leer el fiic.  
Xnamelessx: aaaaaaah!! sii yo igual amo a suii! :3 encontre algo raro que Sasuke se sonrroje pero bueno. Te quero Kathy-chan ;O; se te agradece mucho..**_

DE VERDAD LAMENTO LA DEMORA, PERO ES QUE NO HE TENIDO INSPIRACION n ñ SINCERAMENTE ESTE CAP. … LO HISE A LA SHACOTA.. E_E....

LOS AMOO! ;__;


	5. ¿Que haces en la puerta de mi casa?

_**Hellow~ Aquí les traigo el quinto capítulo de Nuevo Amor~  
"pensamientos"  
-habla-  
acciones**_

You Know~

El Uchiha menor se encontraba en su cama pensando en la nueva pareja compuesta entre Suigetsu y Sakura.

–Debe ser una mentira, que sean una pareja de un segundo a otro- Miraba con notorio enojo el techo de su pieza. –Sakura no puede tener tan mal gusto- Hacia silencio en toda la mansión Uchiha, bueno hasta que…

-¡¡SASUKEE-KUN!!- Abre la puerta del Uchiha con tal fuerza que llega a chocar contra la pared.

-Que demonios quieres Karin- Pregunta el joven clavándole los ojos encima a la pelirroja lo cual hace que se congele del miedo.

-Bueno, yo-yo solo eh venido a …- Tratando de olvidar lo atractivo que se le hacia esa mirada- a mostrarte que Suigetsu ha desobedecido tus ordenes- Saca su celular y muestra una imagen que tenía guardada.

El Uchiha levanta una ceja y la mira molesto.

-Karin, ¿porque tienes una foto de mi bañándome?- La chica nota que se avía equivocado de foto así que la cambia a la siguiente y se la muestra sin asegurarse de que fuera esa. –Hmn.. Me puedes explicar porque tienes una foto tuya olor osando ¿¡mi-mi ropa interior?!. – La chica se sonroja notoriamente y se aleja lo suficiente de el por si acaso intenta algo, empieza a cambiar la foto y esta vez asegurándose bien que fuese esa la imagen.

-A-aquí está, esta si es la foto- Se acerca al chico para que la viese bien. –Al parecer ambos se la han estado pasando de maravilla Sasukito-kun -

Sasuke miró la imagen y no lo podía creer, de verdad estaba pasando, Sakura estaba besándose con Suigetsu. Trataba de encontrar las palabras para decirle a Karin que se fuera dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos hasta que ella le hiso recordar algo.

-Según recuerdo le avías dicho a Suigetsu que si se seguía juntando con esa mujerzuela, lo ibas a echar de casa- El pelinegro miro a la chica, la cual se encontraba con una gran sonoriza en su cara, normalmente le desagradaría eso, pero tenía razón, y una my buena razón para estar contenta.  
  
_Deshacerse de Suigetsu._

Al día siguiente

--- Con los hermanos de la aldea de la arena ---

Temari se despertaba de a poco y noto que se encontraba al lado de una cascada, era hermoso.., pero no podía quedarse a mirarlo despreocupada, pues ahí no fue donde se avía quedado a dormir la noche anterior. Algo raro pasaba, alguien la avía movido mientras dormía.

La chica se sienta en el lugar de donde despertó y mira la cascada por última vez antes de averiguar cómo fue que llego ahí

-"Es.. hermo-"- Los pensamientos de la chica fueron interrumpidos por una mano que pasaba por su hombro hasta llegar a su cadera, la joven se dio vuelta rápidamente con un kunai en mano para atacar al que la estaba tocando, pero al darse la vuelta no se encontraba nadie. ¿Sería cierto? ¿Se estaba volviendo loca? No savia que pensar, lo único que savia que debía a ser era volver donde sus hermanos antes de que despertasen o se pusieran a pelear.

--- En la mansión Uchiha, en la actual pieza de Suigetsu ---

El chico pez se despertaba con un gran bostezo, miro a su alrededor mientras se frotaba con cansancio el ojo izquierdo

-Jnjnjn- ríe entre dientes – ¿Que pasa Sasuke? –dirige la mirada hacia el nombrado que se encontraba en el balcón. – ¿Tanto te gusto que me sacas fotos mientras duermo? – Noto con claridad lo que llevaba en la mano, era un celular rojo. Sasuke se acerca a él con una cara de notoria satisfacción. -¿hmn? ¿Qué pasa?- El ojinegro le mostro la imagen que avía sacado Karin, y Suigetsu abrió los ojos asta no poder más. –Sasuke... – traga un poco de saliva- ¿Por qué tienes una foto tuya bañándote? ¿Hasta ese grado de quererte has llegado? –El ojivioleta se lanza hacia atrás y se echa a reír en el piso, el Uchiha menor impresionado por lo que acababa de decir el alvino, mira la foto que le avía mostrado. Acababa de cometer el mismo error que la joven pelirroja, pero no lo aria dos veces como ella, busco la foto que necesitaba y al encontrar la foto de Sakura y Suigetsu juntos, se la mostro al alvino, el cual estaba parando de reír.

-¿Que hacías ayer en la tarde Suigetsu? – No podía creer que le avían tomado una foto justamente en ese momento, ¿alguien lo estaba persiguiendo? ¿Espiando?

-¿De dónde sacaste esa foto? –Mira bien el celular – Y ese celular notablemente masculino- se bufo de él Uchiha el cual no le prestó la mínima atención.

-¿Que fue lo que te dije? – Hablo el joven sin perder su semblante. El dientes de tiburón recordó la conversación que tuvo con el Uchiha sobre la bella peli rosa.

-Acéptalo, estas celoso –se para de su cama, para poder quedar a la altura del pelinegro – Celoso por que ya le he besado muchas más veces que tú, te llevo la ventaja- le sonríe burlonamente – Ella no me odia por haberla dejado abandonada ase años – El Uchiha empezó a convertir su mirada seria a una muy enojada. –De hecho, su hermano mayor me dio su aprobación para estar con ella, y cada vez que logro besarla – Se acerca a el Uchiha sin borrar la sonoriza de su cara- Me corresponde.

…

La gota que rebalsó el vaso...

El Uchiha tomo al Houzuki de la pollera y lo golpea contra la pared, lo miro con una cara que decía te mataré, el alvino rió. Y Sasuke entendió una pequeña cosa.

-¿Pudiste a ver evitado el golpe no crees?- Suigetsu lanzo una carcajada. -¿hmn?-

-¿Crees que me convertiré en agua para escapar de ti?- Cambio su sonoriza a una cara seria. –No te tengo miedo- Quito al Uchiha de encima y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta. La cara de Sasuke tenía una gran mancha que decía "no te metas con migo".

-¡Suigetsu!- El nombrado se da la vuelta para verlo. – No quiero que vuelvas a esta casa.-

-No Sasuke, no es una casa, es una mansión –ríe.

-Si vuelves a pisar nuevamente por aquí, me encargare de matarte- Dijo ignorando las palabras del alvino.

-Vaya Sasuke, y decías que no te gustaba Sakura-chan- Le sonríe por ultima vez y se marcha.

-Maldito imbécil… -

--- Con Sakura ---

Ding – Dong **(N/A: El timbre)**

-¡Ya voy!- Dijo la chica arreglándose en el baño del segundo piso.

Ding – Dong Ding – Dong

Fuera quien fuera, el que estaba tocando el timbre, o la necesitaba mucho, o le gustaba molestar.

-Ya bajó- Grito por segunda vez.

Ding – Dong Ding – Dong Ding – Dong Ding – Dong Ding – Dong Ding – Dong

La chica bajo corriendo las escaleras y se dispuso a abrir la puerta y pegarle a quien le estuviera molestando.

Se acercó a la puerta, tomo la perilla y la dio vuelta hasta abrirla. Estaba a punto de mandar al que lo estaba molestando al otro lado del mundo hasta que se dio cuenta de quién era.

-Su..Suigetsu, ¿qu-que haces tú aquí? – Miro con sorpresa al chico.

- Hola frentona- se bufo de ella, con esa sonrisa arrogante. - ¿Sabes? Acabo de tener un problema, y creo que tú me puedes ayudar. –

-------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Bueno lo dejare hasta ahí ¬.¬ por lo menos hasta que mas me empiecen dejar más comentarios como antes -3- si no, realmente lo dejare hasta ahí ¬_¬ soy capaz q2.**_

Ustedes deciden, Si la termino ahí, o quieren que la siga e_e.

Nadeshko-ake13: Muchísimas gracias por a ver comentado :'3 me diste ganas de Seguir con mi fic aunque fueras la única que lo hiso~... Y tranquila, todas queremos un novio muy parecido a él.


	6. Una agradable salida

_**Bueno, después de casi morir en un terremoto de 8.8 :'D necesitaba subir el sexto capitulo de "nuevo amor" y como alguien me dijo, que hiciera los capítulos mas largos, le daré el gusto de hacer uno mucho mas largo.**_

Espero que sea de su agrado.

--------------------------------o------------------------------

Sakura escuchaba las palabras de el chico alvino que le seguía platicando sobre su problema, pero la muchacha no reaccionaba.

¿Que era lo que le estaba pidiendo?. No podía entender por que ella, ¿por que viene hasta ella a pedirle tal cosa?. Es decir, ¿no vivía con el Uchiha?, ¿que rayos aviá pasado?.

El alvino ojivioleta seguía platicando mientras Sakura se encontraba mirándolo simplemente, cuando decidió tratar de entender este asunto, salio de su mente y le peguntó...

-Espera Suigetsu, empecemos de nuevo- hace una pausa mientras respira profundo, lo cual hace que el chico ria.- ¿Que haces aquí?-

-Bueno lo que oíste, no tengo donde quedarme y pensaba si podrías dejarme vivir aquí. -le sonrrie abiertamente con una gran cara inocente pero sincera, por otro lado la joven ojiverde se quedo boquiabierta y con un pequeño pero evidente tic en su ojo derecho. -Se te vé muy bello ese tic en el ojo- Suigetsu empezó a reír burlesca-mente, por lo cual Sakura le dedica un cariñoso golpe en la cabeza y le sonrrie tierna-mente.

-¿Y que paso con la mansión Uchiha?, ¿te echaron?- Al parecer ese golpe que le dio al alvino le sirvió de cura para su tensión, Suigetsu miró a la ojijade la cual tenia una cara muy curiosa por saber la verdad. El ojivioleta la miraba a los ojos mientras se sobaba el lugar dañado, eran hermosos, se perdió en ellos y se quedó así un largo tiempo. La pelirrosa se sonrojo al notar que la miraba, se sentía incomoda y nerviosa a la ves, levanto su mano y chasqueó los dedos haciendo que el alvino despertase. -Y bien, ¿que fue lo que paso?- pregunta la joven levantando una ceja.

-Bueno, creo que le gustas a Sasuke- Dijo Suigetsu entrando a la casa de la chica y viendo cada rincón de la casa- es eso o se siente dueño de ti- se sentó en el sofá que estaba cerca de la puerta principal por la que aviá entrado, la joven Sakura lo seguía con la mirada, no entendía, pero volvió a preguntar.

-¿Que paso? Te echo Sasuke, ¿no?- dijo la muchacha mientras cerro la puerta y se sentó al lado del joven alvino que seguía mirando a todos lados, al terminar la pregunta el chico le dedicó una sonrisa sincera, la cual iso sonrojar a la chica.

-Pues algo así- miro el decorado de su sala de estar. Era hermoso, tenia muebles de color rojo oscuro y una mesita en el centro, una pequeña lampara sobre una mesita al lado del sillón mas grande. -es una hermosa casa, ¿sabes?-mira a todos lados, y al no sentir ninguna otra presencia en la casa, mira a la Haruno y se empieza a acercar peligrosamente a la chica - ¿vives sola?-

-Pues sí- dijo la ojijade poniendo un cojín entre la cara de el chico y la de ella.- Mis padres se mudaron a la aldea de la arena cuando espesé mi entrenamiento con la Hokage- El chico volvió a su lugar y volvió a sonreír le.

-Entonces viviremos los dos solos- la joven se sonrojó al escuchar eso, ¿vivir a solas con él? ¿¡Que pensarían los vecinos!? ¿¡Que pensarían sus amigos?! Y más importante, ¿¡Que pensaría la Hokage con todo esto?!.

-¿P-p-porque no mejor le pides otra vivienda a-a la Hokage?- Termino de decir la ojiverde con dificultad ya que para peor el chico se acercaba de a poco, y aún peor, la chica notó deseo en sus ojos. Se aparto lo que mas que pudo de él, él simplemente siguió acercándose a la muchacha hasta acorralarla al borde.

-Por que la anciana de la Hokage es una señora muy ocupada, y la verdad no me gustaría molestar a una mujer muy ocupada- el chico acaricio la cara de la muchacha mientras con la otra se sostenía para que su peso no cayera sobre la delicada figura que se encontraba debajo suyo. De a poco el se acerco a la boca de su "novia", a los escasos milímetros de su meta, el chico lamió los labios y la besó. Sakura, no se movía, siempre que el alvino llegaba a besar la nunca savia como poder reaccionar, para su suerte alguien tocó su puerta.

El alvino levantó su cabeza y la dio vuelta para ver la puerta, la cual contenía tras ella él o la que interrumpió su hermoso momento. Sé paro dejando libre a la muchacha y fue a abrir la puerta, en el trayecto se quito la pollera, la dejo tirada en el piso y se despeinó. ¡Listó!, ahora podía abrir la puerta, Sakura solo se digno a mirar lo que aria el chico.

Tomo la perilla y la dio vuelta, al abrir la se dio cuenta que el que la avía interrumpido la escena era Naruto, el cual al ver al nuevo chico solo en pantalones y completamente despeinado provoco que se quedase congelado. En eso aparece Hinata detrás de Naruto con los ojos cerrados pensando que el que se encontraba frente su novio fuera simplemente Sakura.

-Hola Sakura-chan- Dijo la ojiblanca con una gran sonrisa, al abrir sus ojos y al ver a el joven alvino con esa vestimenta frente a ellos no pudo evitar el pensar el por que de que estaba ahí, la sangre subió a sus mejillas, cambiando su color de piel de roza pálido a uno muy rojo, la chica sin duda calló desmayada y para eso y solo para eso Naruto reacciono.

-¡H-Hinata, amor despierta!- la tomo con una mano para que no llegase al piso y con la otra empezó a echarle aire.

Desde adentro de la casa, Sakura escuchó los gritos de el joven Naruto gritando el nombre de su amiga a si que tomo su pelo y se lo arreglo, se paró del sillón en el cual el alvino la había dejado y se dirigió a la puerta a ver lo que sucedía, se encontró con una Hinata desmallada y un Naruto sosteniendo a la chica.

-P-pero – La chica ojiverde iso una pequeña pausa y miro a Suigetsu, quien estaba muerto de la risa -Tú, maldito bromista ponte la pollera y arreglate el pelo- termino de decir la pelirrosa quien inmediatamente empezó a pegarle suavemente en el pecho descubierto al alvino.

-Ya, ya voy- se dio media vuelta, tomó su pollera con cuidado, la sacudió y se la puso.

Sakura se agacho al otro lado de la pelinegra que se aviá desmallado, y se quedo mirándola.

-¡Hinata despierta!- dijo Naruto subiendo su tono de voz mientras seguía echándole aire. Después de eso, la pelinegra empezó a moverse despacio, a parpadear y a mover su boca. Ambos jóvenes que se encontraban a su lado respiraron tranquilos, sabían muy bien que no era la primera vez que se desmayaba ya que desde pequeñita la pelinegra tenia ese habito, pero si sabían bien que nunca se había desmayado por haber pensado en que una de sus mejores amigas estaban en la mitad de tener sexo.

Luego de largos minutos, Hinata se encontraba bien y estaban todos dentro de la casa de la pelirrosa. Todos se encontraban al rededor de la mesa del comedor, exceptuando Suigetsu, quien se encontraba en una esquina opuesta de la casa.

La Haruno tenia un termo en sus manos, les estaba sirviendo té a sus invitados, hasta que recordó que avían llegado por algo, así que decidió preguntar.

-Y bueno chicos, ¿Que paso?- la pareja levantó su cabeza y miraron a la chica algo confundidos- ¿Por que están aquí?- Dijo la ojiverde acomodándose en el la silla y cruzándose de brazos. La pareja entendió a lo que se referían y la chica pelinegra le respondió.

-B-bueno queríamos invitarte a ti y a S-Suigetsu-san a ir a ver una película- dijo jugando con los dedos.- ya que como hoy es la pijamada de Sakura, queríamos que los 4 tuviéramos una cita doble.- En eso Suigetsu mira a Sakura la cual se encontraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Era cierto, tenía planes para esta noche, no podía dejar que Suigetsu se quedara.

-¿Cita doble?- todos se voltearon a ver al alvino.-¿Que es eso? ¿a caso es donde dos parejas salen de paseo y se comparten a la mujer?- Sonríe mostrando sus filosos dientes. Sakura se molesto y se quedo mirándolo molestamente al igual que Naruto.

-Claro que no idiota, es cuando dos parejas salen juntas, no comparten a la pareja del otro, si no que simplemente las dos parejas salen juntas y ya- la pelirrosa contestó molesta y mirándolo con ganas de lanzarse le encima. -Dios Hinata-chan, ¡se me olvido la pijamada!- La pelinegra la miró.

-¿P-pero de que te preocupas? L-las chicas y yo se supone que teníamos que traer las cosas- Dijo la pelinegra mientras era abrasada por su novio.

-L-Lo sé, pero.. -mira Suigetsu, el cual le lanza un beso, la chica se estremece y se sonroja a la vez. - Tengo un problema- En eso Naruto se para, toma a Sakura y a Hinata por el brazo.

-¡No importa Sakura-chan! ¡Vamos a salir si o si!- Dijo el alegre rubio caminando con ambas chicas hacia la puerta principal con Suigetsu siguiéndolos.

Eran las ocho de la noche y las parejas estaban saliendo de a ver visto una película de terror, Hinata estaba aterrada abrazando a Naruto el cual se encontraba de lo mas feliz contándoles de nuevo la historia y lo que le pareció a él, Suigetsu le seguía el juego al Uzumaki, así que el también dijo lo que le pareció y empezaron a hablar de los momentos mas escalofriantes de la película. Sakura por su parte se tapaba los oídos para no escuchar a los chicos, ya que ella al igual que su amiga avía salido total mente pálida de la película.

-¡Esta a sido la mejor película de terror!- Gritaba con gran énfasis el ojiazul, mientras abrazaba a Hinata por la cintura, lo cual no paso desapercibido el alvino.

-Si, digo lo mismo- Sonrió el ojivioleta, pero no con esa gran sonrisa que siempre presumía, no, esta vez parecía ser forzada. Sakura, quién iva a su lado derecho, se dio cuenta de aquello. No savia muy bien por que pero, parecía triste.

Los muchachos iban directo a la casa de Sakura, para ir a dejar a la pareja, estaban a la mitad del trayecto, y Sakura con Suigetsu iban detrás de la feliz pareja la cual se encontraba jugueteando frente a sus narices, se besaban, se abrazaban, se perseguían uno al otro, etc. Era realmente vergonzoso, ya que Suigetsu miraba la feliz pareja con una seriedad tremenda, lo cual la ponía nerviosa a la ojijade. En eso ven a la pareja parar, Hinata se pone tras su amado, este se agacha y esta salta a su espalda. La estaba llevando en caballito.

-_Hmn.. que celos, yo estoy tan casada._- Pensó la pelirrosa mientras caminaba al lado de su supuesto amor.

En eso, un gato pasa frente a Sakura y Suigetsu, la pelirrosa se asusta, da un grito y abraza a el joven alvino completamente asustada, ambos pararon instantáneamente. Luego de un segundo o dos Sakura se despega del alvino con su cara completamente roja. Este se queda mirándola enternecido mientras le sonrrie.

-¿Te asustaste?- dijo mientras tomaba el mentón de la pelirrosa y lo subía con cuidado para que esta lo mirase a la cara.

-N-no se de que hablas- la pelirrosa se suelta del agarre del chico y mira el camino que les queda, y nota de que Naruto y Hinata ya no estaban- hay no, los chicos, hay que alcan..-antes de que dijiera otra palabra, su "novio" la silencia con un apasionante beso, el cual Sakura corresponde. En un rato, se separan por falta de aire, se agacha toma las piernas de Sakura y la carga. -P-pero..-

-Noté como te quedaste mirando a Naruto cuando cargó a Hinata- dijo empezando a caminar- A caso.. ¿te gusta Naruto? - Sakura se sorprendió por la pregunta del chico, pero se dio cuenta de que era una pregunta seria al ver su cara que no tenia ninguna expresión

-Claro que no, el es como mi hermano mayor- dijo la ojijade rodeando el cuello del alvino con sus brazos.

-Entiendo- el chico para y agarra mas fuerte- Bien, agarrate fuerte- La chica en entiende y lo mira desconcertada.

-¿Q-que?...-Este la mira con una gran sonrisa.

-¿No me dijiste que querías alcanzar a los tortolitos?-El chico empieza a correr lo mas rápido que puede con Sakura en brazos, esta simplemente atina a abrazarlo mas fuerte.

Luego de un buen rato corriendo, nota a la pareja feliz frente a la casa de Sakura y al llegar donde ellos baja a la joven que cargaba.

-Bien Sakura-chan, son las 8:48- Dijo la pelinegra mirando a su amiga.-faltan 2 horas para que lleguen las chicas, si no te importa, te dejare con Suigetsu-san mientras paso a comprar las cosas- La morena toma a su novio de la mano y se van. En ese mismo instante Sakura recuerda por que la ojiblanca fue a comprar las cosas, tenían una pijamada con las chicas.

-S-Suigetsu la verdad no creo que te puedas quedar hoy- dijo la ojijade entrando a su casa con el alvino-

-¿Y por que no?, ¿Es por eso que tienes hoy?- dijo el alvino rascándose la nuca.

-Pues sí, hoy las chicas se vienen a quedar a dormir, y no creo que sea buena idea que tú también estés aquí- La pelirrosa se quedo mirándolo mientras jugaba con sus pies.

-Entiendo, entiendo, no te quiero causar problemas- dijo levantando sus hombros y posando sus manos en los de la chica-Bueno, la verdad es que sí, pero solo por hoy iré a dormir a otro lado- la chica le sonrrie al alvino, de verdad Sakura creía que era con la única que a echo migas con el chico y por eso mismo a vendido donde ella antes que nadie. -Pero, luego me deberás un favor- la joven abrió los ojos de par en par, la verdad es que ella le estaba haciendo el favor, ¿Que se creía?. Antes de que la chica dijiera algo este la interrumpe -Nada de eso, me deberás algo te guste o no-

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo- el chico toma de las muñecas a la joven y la atrae hacia él.

-¿Me puedo quedar con tigo hasta que lleguen tus amigas?- Era su idea, o el joven se veía mucho mas apuesto que la primera vez que lo vio, sus respiraciones chocaban entre si, lo único que hicieron ambos fue perderse en los ojos del otro..

-C-claro- En eso en la cara del alvino se esboza una sonrisa ganadora, besa la frente de la chica, la suelta y va hacia su sillón y prende la tele. Sakura no se movía, hasta que reacciono, caminó hasta donde se encontraba el joven viendo televisión y le dio un puñetazo en plena cara. -Eso te pasa por ser un grandisimo idiota-se da media vuelta y se marcha a su pieza.

-¿¡Que?! ¡¿y ahora que hice?!-

-----------------------------------------------------------------

_**Catalunaa: **__Bueno, se que es malo andar amenazándolos, no saco nada con eso, así que pido perdón, y lo de ItaTema, empezó así por que se lo debía a una amiga, y bueno ahora que empecé con eso creo que lo mas maduro es terminar con ello de la mejor manera aunque me tenga que sacar lo sesos para continuar, bueno este es mas largo que los anteriores, o eso creo, Bueno, gracias por tus comentarios, tratare de seguirlos._

_**Helena1983: **__Awww~ gracias! Enserio, me alegra mucho que te guste mi fic, espero que te siga gustando, de veras!_

_**Jesica-haruzuchia: **__La verdad es que me alegra muchisimo que volvieses a leer mi __historia aunque la aya dejado de lado.. durante casi 2 años. Espero mejorar un poco mas con eso de la narración, creo que ahí una gran diferencia entre como narraba en el capitulo 1 con el de ahora, la verdad espero ir mejorando, de seguro al final llegare a ser tan buena como todos quieren que sea Û. Por lo menos hoy en día hago los capítulos mas largos._

_**Lucy_Matsudaira: **__DD:! No soy masoquista! Soy una Nood (?), mi intención no era matarte! T__T... creo.. digo, claro que no! Espero que no me odies ;o;!.._

_**Bebuchi: **__Me alegra que te guste~ bueno aquí esta la continuación, de verdad me costo hacerla, ¿pero que importa? Ya esta echa -w-_


End file.
